Princess Puckett
by 3Seddie4Ever3
Summary: Freddie has a crush on Sam, but does Sam like Freddie? Find out. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1 Freddie likes Sam?

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, although I wish I did x)**

**Freddie's POV**

I like Samantha Joy Puckett. And I mean like how I 'liked' Carly. I know…It seems crazy. Me? Freddie Benson? Like Sam?  
But ever since that kiss I've been thinking a lot about Sam while denying I like her. Yesterday I came out of my denial and admitted to myself that I like Sam. Nobody knows, thank goodness. Sam would kill me if she knew that I thought about her in that way.

I saw Sam by the lockers.  
"Hola muchacha."  
"Sup, Freddork. Let's go meet Carls for lunch-mamas hungry."

Even when Sam calls me names, she still looks cute! With her icy blue eyes, her golden hair, that-  
"Uhm, Earth to nub! What were you dreaming about? Marrying Carly? Haha…"  
"NO! Let's just go to lunch."

**Sam's POV**

Okay, this is so weird.

The nub's been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes with a dreamy look on his face. And whenever I look to see if he's still watching, he suddenly averts his head to look at some random bird or something. I think Carly noticed too, but I wonder what she's thinking. She keeps looking at the nub then back at me with this big smile on her face.

What the chiz is going on?

**Carly's POV**

Freddie has been looking longingly at Sam ever since lunch started. Whenever Sam would turn to look at Freddie, he would just turn and stare at a trash can or something. I think he likes her. They would make a cute couple. But Sam is giving me a questioning stare. Maybe she's too blind to see Freddie might actually like her.

"Freddie…"

"Yes Carlotta"

"Come over here for a sec."

"Uh…Okay…"

**(Authors Note: Sam was fine with them abandoning her for a while because she was so thankful Freddie was gone and she was busy with her ham.)**

As soon as they were out of Sam's hearing range Carly asked,

"Freddie, do you like Sam?"

"What? Pfft…No…no…Wh-What are you talking about, Carly Shay? Sam and I are just fr-"

Carly interrupted him.

"You were staring at her for the past fifteen minutes!"

"NO! I was…uh…looking at...Wendy! Who w-was behind Sam!"

"Wendy's not here today. She got sick with the flu!"

"Well…UGH. Fine. I like Sam. But you can't tell her-she'll kill me!"

"I won't tell Sam, but you two would make a cute couple."

"You-you really think so?"

"Yeah! If you need any help, just ask, okay?"

**So, review! This is my first story, so go easy on me!**

**Love, **

**3Seddie4Ever3**


	2. Chapter 2 Sam hears all

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but it would be EPIC if I did. :)  
****Soooo sorry I haven't updated-I've been busy and with school starting I'll be even busier, so...sorry. Thanks for the reviews though! :D**

**Sam's POV**

I'm on the Carly's couch. I don't feel like going home. It's past one, but I can't sleep-so I've been thinking about things. It was weird how the dweeb's been staring at me ever since yesterday, but I kind of like the attention…Plus, he does look kinda cute... Woah woah woah. Wait a second. Do I like the nub? I can't like the nub! He's…A nub! Eh, I might just be coming down with something. Yeah that's it! I'm sick, that's all.

Sam fell asleep.

**Third Person POV **

Freddie had to go install some cables for the iCarly website, but when he entered Carly's apartment, he found sleeping peacefully on the couch. He stared at her for a while, thinking about how beautiful she was, and how he wanted to make her his. Then he remembered why he was there. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Sam, he went up to the iCarly studio to install the cables.

Carly had just woken up and went to the iCarly studio to see if Freddie had installed the cables they needed for tonight's web show. Freddie was still there.

"Hey Freddie."

"Oh, hey Carly."

"So…You still like Sam?"

"Shhh! She might hear you! And yes…"

Carly smiled, "I thought so. Hey wait a sec…"

"What is it?"

"I think I just thought of a way to get you two together."

"Yeah?" Freddie was ecstatic

They thought Sam was asleep. Little did they know, Sam had woken up and had gone to the fridge to get some ham. She heard every word they said.

**Sorry it's so short. And sorry cuz I keep saying sorry. xD**

**Love 4Ever :D**

**3Seddie4Ever3**


	3. Chapter 3 Sam's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly whatsoever **

**Sam's POV**

I'm freaking out, FREAKING OUT MAN! The dork likes ME… ME. Not Carly. I think I should go upstairs so I can hear a bit better.

*Few seconds later*

Dang it! They heard me coming and stopped talking.

Hm…should I confront Carly about this? Nah, she'll just freak. I don't like the nub anyway, even though looking into his eyes are kind of like swimming in chocolate.

_"You like him."_ A voice said

"I do not, so shut up." Sam replied in her mind

_"Then why do you always pick on him so much? Don't you pick on guys you like? Like that guy you stole the basketball from…"_

"Well…"

**So…Does Sam like Freddie? :O**

**Sorry it's so short. **

**Please review! **

**Oh and I might have to end the story in the next two chapters unless somebody gives me something for them to do before the plan is put into action.**

**Thanks :DD**

**-3Seddie4Ever3**


	4. Chapter 4 Carly's Acting Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is iCarly  
****Thanks for all the hits/reviews etc. :D I really appreciate it. **

**Third Person POV **

Sam went over to Carly's house, not sure if she liked Freddie or not. Sam wanted to watch Girly Cow, eat bacon and ponder some things, but Carly wanted Sam to go shopping with her.  
"C'mon Carls! Do I HAVE to go shopping with you?"  
"Yes Sam, and I am going to buy you something and you are coming with me to the park."  
If Carly weren't Sam's best friend, Sam would've mauled Carly right then and there.  
"But why?"  
"Just because, okay?"

Sam thought Carly was acting very strange today.

They went to the mall. Carly bought herself a black sundress with a bow around the middle and she made Sam buy a knee-length white dress that was poufy at the bottom. Carly also bought black wedge shoes and she let Sam get purple Chuck Taylors. **(If you want to see what the clothes look like, go to my profile and sooner or later, I'll post the links.)**

Sam had no idea why Carly was making her buy and wear a dress to the park. But Sam went along with it because Carly had promised ham after they went to the park.

**Sorry this is kinda short, but I don't want to end the story in this chapter. I might end it in the next chapter unless I get some ideas for what should happen before they go to the park.  
****Please review! This time I'll give you e-bacon if you review!  
****-3Seddie4Ever3 :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would have happened already xD  
****So, so sorry for not updating. School's made me busy. But I've made up for it with a longer chapter :D  
****The links are in my profile so go check 'em out. :D  
****And I might write one or two more chapters and I'm definitely going to write an epilogue.  
****And because you reviewed Mari13ssa and Complicated Love, you get e-bacon! *here ya go* :  
****NOW ON TO THE STORY :D**

**Third Person POV**

So Sam and Carly appeared at the park in dresses just as the sun was lowering in the sky. It would have looked weird, but practically the whole school was there dressed in suits and dresses.  
Wendy informed Sam that it was a concert.  
"Why are we dressed all fancy then?" Sam asked. Nothing was making any sense.  
"'Cause Carly asked us to." Wendy replied  
Sam asked Carly, but she was still acting weird and secretive, so she didn't answer.

Sam looked around. The park was beautiful. There were lights everywhere **(A/N: You know those kind of Christmas lights you stick outside your house or around your tree.) **and there were thousands of flowers around the perimeter of the park. Sam wouldn't admit it, but she loved how majestic the park looked.

The sun went completely down and fireflies started zooming about.

Just then a sound came from the middle of the park. Specifically, from the huge gazebo.  
Curtains covering the gazebo were pushed away, revealing Freddie standing there in the front with a microphone, Shane standing to the left with an electric guitar, Griffin to the right with a bass guitar and Gibby in the back on the drums.  
The whole band was wearing blue tuxedos for some reason.

"Uh. Hi everybody. Hope you have a good time." Freddie was speaking awkwardly into the microphone, perhaps out of nervousness.  
Sam had so many questions zinging around her head.  
"They can play instruments? They're in a band? Freddie can sing? What the chiz is goin' on?"  
As soon as Freddie started singing, all the awkwardness disappeared. It was like he was a natural born performer.

The first song they played was **She's Killing Me** by **A Rocket to the Moon**. _"So I went out and bought her roses she complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for." _

Then they played** Just the Girl **by **The Click Five**. _"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."_

Freddie's band took a break to cool down and drink some water. A girl with brunette hair and blue eyes appeared with a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl had on a light pink sundress and black flats. The boy was in a dark blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans and had on dark blue Converse. Sam guessed the girl was a complete girly girl and the guy was a bad boy. They looked like brother and sister.

The girl spoke into the microphone.  
"Hey everybody! I'm Anne and this is my older brother Calvin, but he likes to be called Cal, now dontcha honey?"  
Cal's face turned red. Not because Anne had said he liked being called Cal, but because his little sister had just called him honey. Sam had to stifle a giggle.  
Anne continued, "We're Gibby's cousins in case y'all were wondering." She had a slight southern accent. "Now me and my big bro here are gonna sing y'all some songs while these nice boys rest a bit."

They sang **Hate That I Love You** by **Rihanna and Ne-Yo**. _"And I hate how much I love you girl. I can't stand how much I need you."  
_Then Cal had to go (something about Karate lessons) so Anne just sang a song by herself.  
She sang **Stuck **by **Stacie Orrico**. _"I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true, I'm stuck on you."  
_**(A/N: Notice a theme with the songs? :D)**

Anne finished the song, and had to go as well (emergency AV club meeting). She hugged Gibby a goodbye. Sam, even though she was confused, couldn't help but wonder how that pretty girl **(A/N: Did I mention she looks exactly like Sam except for the eyes and hair? Mwuahaha. And that Cal looked like he could be Freddie's blonde twin. :D Hm? I smell a sequel.)** could be related to the Gibster.  
Freddie's band got back on the stage. Instead of starting the song, Freddie called Carly up on stage and whispered in her ear. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Carly hopped off the stage and Freddie began to speak.  
"This next song is for a very special and beautiful girl."

Carly had gotten a chair, put it next to Freddie and asked the spotlight guy to put a spotlight on Freddie. All lights went out except for that one spotlight.  
Sam had forgotten what she had heard the other day from all the confusion Carly was putting her in.  
Sam thought Carly was going to sit in the chair, but it stayed empty. Sam was worried. Could Freddie be in love with another girl?  
"This girl will be wearing something special, so if you fit the description in the song, please come up."  
Sam was so confused; she couldn't put two and two together. That is, until Freddie started singing.

He sang **Hey Princess** **(A/N: Get it?)** by **Allstar Weekend**. _"Hey Princess, in a white dress…"  
_Sam looked around, then down at her dress. She gasped. _"Chuck Taylors, got me obsessed."  
_**(A/N: If you recently got brainwashed and didn't get it, the story is called Princess Puckett, and she's wearing exactly what the girl is wearing in the song, Hey Princess.)**

Carly nudged Sam. "Go on!" Sam stumbled onto the gazebo and sat onto the chair. She was in awe. The nub did like her, thought she was special and beautiful, AND he had the guts to do this. Her memories of the other day flooded back into her mind. _"I'll be the one to storm in the castle. We'll be the two with hearts beating faster. 'Ever you want, 'ever you want, I'm down. I'll be the one that thinks you adore me. We'll be the two, the two in the story. The one that I want; the one that I found. It's your kiss, hey princess."_

As soon as the song ended, Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and asked, "Princess Puckett, will you go on a date with me?"  
The crowd leaned in as if doing so would make Sam answer faster. Suspense hung in the air.

**Haha. I ended it with a cliff hanger. I'm so evil aren't I?  
****I think this is my longest chapter yet! :D  
****I updated my profile, so the links are there.  
****Like they say,  
****Peace Love Seddie  
****R&R PLEASE ;D **


	6. Chapter 6 The Answer & Some Ham

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own iCarly**

**EDIT: I am so so sorry I haven't updated this story since…what…August? It's been really hectic. But since Thanksgiving is coming up, I thought I'd try and write something :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and support 3**

**Now, let's find out the rest of the story!**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam looks so beautiful. I hope she says yes.

**Carly's POV**

I hope Sam says yes! If not then I gotta go console Freddie. And no one knows how THAT'S going to end.

**Sam's POV**

He's so cute.

_Say yes already! _

Wait. I haven't said anything yet?

_No you idiot. You've been staring at his "sparkling eyes" for the past minute. _

"Uh...Yes."

Freddie's just standing there like an idiot…unsure of what to do.

"YES YOU BIG NUB."

Sam leapt to give Freddie a great big bear hug only Sam could give properly.

**Third Person POV**

The whole crowd burst into applause.

Some one even yelled, "FINALLY YOU TWO GET TOGETHER!"

Carly did a little happy dance. Her plan had worked.

Freddie was so happy, he had hugged Sam back with so much strength, her feet no longer touched the ground.

After the concert was over, the iCarly trio headed back to Carly's apartment.

They were in the iCarly studio. Sam had demanded answers to the weird day.

"Look. By now I know this was all so Freddie could be all romantic and stuff, but why all the trouble? You missy." She pointed to Carly, "You made me wear a DRESS. A dress! Do you even HAVE the ham you promised me?"

Carly looked guilty. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't have your ham. But I only made you wear the dress since I thought it would be romantic!"

"ROMANTIC? I love you like a sister Carls, but when has Sam Puckett cared about being _romantic_."

Sam said that last word like it was a piece of trash that needed to be thrown away.

"Sam…" Freddie interrupted, "I think I have some ham in my apartment. Wanna go have our first date right now?"

A side of Sam that had been hidden for years and years came out. Her eyes sparkled like an orphaned child being given a brand new toy. Her face had a dreamy look, as if she were staring at a thousand and one pounds of bacon.

"Sure Fredlumps." Sam said with a voice so sweet, Carly could've mistaken Sam for Melanie.

Carly smiled, "Thank you for saving me from the wrath of Sam." Carly said after Sam had gone.

"No problem. I'm just surprised she listened to me."

"Oh. Don't get used to it. You don't know Sam as well as I do. That side of her comes out rarely."

"Good. Cause I love her just the way she is."

Freddie rushed off to go unlock his apartment door for Sam, finding out she had gotten impatient and picked the lock.

As Freddie watched Sam stuff who knows how many pounds of ham down her throat, he thought with a smile, "That's the kind girl I wanna grow old with."

**Yaaay. Story written. **

**BUT. Just to let you guys know, I'm still writing an epilogue to this story, so keep checking back! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**-3Seddie4Ever3**

**AND…Happy Almost Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7 El Fin

**WHUT TIME IS IT?**

**EPLIOUGE TIME :D**

…**BTW, so sorry I haven't updated. I totally forgot about this story. **

Sam sat on the bed, looking through the photo album while eating a bucket of fried chicken. Sam always thought they were stupid, but Freddie insisted. Now Sam knew Freddie was right, it's good to capture memories.

She saw a few pictures from the day Freddie first asked her out. They were mysterious because she never knew who took them; she just found them in the mail.

But when she realized who Gibby's cousins really were…

Sam stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The walls were so purple, Sam didn't know why, but almost everything in the house was purple. Even the toilet water…Don't ask.

She knocked on two doors. One door was pink and filled with pictures and flowers, the other midnight blue with a picture of a full-scale guitar.

The door with the flowers opened and out stepped a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing almost completely pink.

The door with the guitar opened to show a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing almost all blue, except for his leather jacket.

"You two are in big, big trouble." Sam started to say

"What did we do?" They both asked, shocked

"Come with me." Sam stepped angrily down the hall and led the two children into the purple bedroom she had just been in

"Look at this," Sam pointed at a picture in the photo album, "Recognize anyone?"

The picture was of the girl and boy. But that wasn't possible...Then again…

"You took the time machine didn't you? After I told you not to touch your fathers work, you do anyway. And, a little advice, if you're doing something you're not supposed to, don't use your real names!" Sam was really mad now

Turns out, Anne and Calvin took their fathers time machine and went back to that moment, pretending to be Gibby's cousins. Anne had bribed Gibby with meatloaf to lie.

Anne and Calvin weren't grounded, for it was such a happy moment and Sam was so proud of her children's singing skills-just like their father.

Anne and Calvin walked back to their rooms relieved.

Anne slapped her brother on the arm, "Stupid! I told you we shouldn't have used our real names!"

Cal rubbed his arm where his sister had hit him, "Well I'm not the one who wanted to take the time machine in the first place!"

They argued until dinner. They looked like a little Sam and Freddie, arguing like that.

**AWH. IT'S OVER. **

**My first story. Finite! BOO YAH! :D But I have to say, I'm going to miss writing for this story. :O**

**BTW. This was from a long while ago, excuse me if it's a bit...er...all over the place. :3**

**Buuuut, if you want more where that came from, go and read some of my other stories! :D**

**(LOL. Self-advertisement!)**


End file.
